Cold Criminals? Or the Love she never had?
by Akumu-chama
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has transferred many school's and is now attending Konoha High. Temari seems to have helped Hinata in her physical appearance and a bit on her personality. Could the Akatsuki possibly help her a bit more? Read to find out. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my new story: Cold Criminals? Or the Love she never had. I hope you all enjoy this wonderful fanfic that I have come up with ^^ I was deeply inspired by the Fanfic: Hinata's Got it Going on. The only things related between these two stories is that Hinata and the Akatsuki will be deeply involved. Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

The beeping of a deep violet colored alarm clock rung throughout the young Hyuuga Heiress's room. Slowly sitting up, Hinata rubbed her eyes, yawning softly and looking around her dark room. Small morning sunlight was able to peek through the blinds that hung loosely by her window. She blinked a bit, realizing what day it was. It was the first day at Konoha High. She sighed, falling back and landing on her pillow. School sounded like such a drag at the moment… It would all end up the same… Hinata would get bullied and Neji would tell her father. Her father would then scold her, slap her around then transfer her so Neji would stop whining.

_But what about all the teaching that Temari-chan did to prevent that…_

Hinata smiled a bit when she remembered how hard Temari and herself worked on making her tough and way more open. Of course, Hinata would never be like that in the beginning of school but she would surely get there… She hoped. Deciding that was a good enough excuse to drag herself out of bed, Hinata sat up and swung her legs to the right side of the bed. Temari was already going to Konoha High and if Hinata showed up at school wearing the usual baggy jacket and loose shorts, she'd never hear the end of Temari's scolding. Seeing a minute pass, Hinata quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom, starting her day by showering and brushing her teeth.

Steam escaped the bathroom quickly as Hinata walked out of the bathroom with a small white towel wrapped securely around herself. Hinata caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror of the Lavender vanity across her room. The young Hyuuga's Porcelain skin was slightly dampened from the heat in the bathroom and several drops of water slid down her chest. She sighed, softly, remembering how Temari forced her to believe that she was as Hot as she claimed to be with her hair longer and her body showed off more. Hinata also remembered how Temari threw out most of her clothes and replaced them with a whole wardrobe of different types of clothing that surely showed her bodies curves and wonder's off.

"Onee-chan! Are you already awake? Don't forget to drop me off at Middle School!"

Hinata smiled softly when she heard the bright cheery voice of her smaller sister, Hanabi Hyuuga. Even if Hinata knew she shouldn't, she was truly jealous of Hanabi's ability to talk freely and to enjoy the praise from everyone. Usually… Hinata would just blush and faint. That's all she was good for… Well that's what she forced herself to believe.

"H-Hai, Hai… I-Is Otou-s-san still a-asleep?"

"Haaai! I went to wake him but he told me to go wake you up and to go ask you to drop me off at school!" Came Hanabi's Cheerful voice.

Hinata nodded when she heard her little sister's footsteps run down the hallway and possibly into the kitchen. She decided that it was time for her to begin getting dressed so she could leave early. Walking over to her closet, Hinata pulled the doors to her walk-in closet open and peered inside. Thinking that it was too dark, Hinata walked over to the Light-switch and flicked it upward, Immediately brightening the room. Wincing a bit, Hinata closed one eye at the brightness of the room. After her eyes got used to the brightness, she walked over to her closet, looking through the many pairs of clothing that Temari picked for her.

"Hmm… T-Temari-chan d-did say t-t-that this would look g-good on me for my f-first day… But what if I look l-like an i-idiot…"

_No! Temari-chan told me that it didn't matter what people think of you! As long as your confident in yourself, Everything's fine! _

Hinata nodded with a determined face and slid out some clothing that hung on the copper wire hanger. Hinata studied the clothing before nodding to herself and slipping on the clothes. She stood in front of her full-body mirror and smiled to herself, happy with the way she looked. She wore a pale yellow shirt that was cut low, showing the cleavage of her round breasts that looked well pushed up from the yellow bra she wore. On the shirt, The words: "I eat Babies" was spread across the chest area of the shirt. The lettering was colored black and a picture of a baby without a head hung in the corner of the shirt. She wore black faded Capris that were wrapped tightly around her legs, showing off the wonderful curves she had. On the Capris, there were many belts wrapped around her waist and many zipper's were on the Capris.

"This l-looks suitable… r-right?"

She nodded to herself but looked at her hair, seeing it limply straight. She smiled and put her hair up in two ponytails, both of them very messy. She decided to choose the messy look for her hair. Deciding it fit pretty well, she pulled out her neon yellow converse and slipped them on, tying up the laces on her shoes. Her head rose when she heard her little sister knocking on the door.

"Onee-chan! Hurry!! I've already made you your breakfast!!"

Hinata smiled happily, picking up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. She opened the door, looking down to Hanabi with a sweet smile. Hanabi stared wide-eyed at Hinata, noticing the change in her sister's appearance. "Woah Onee-chan… Since when have you cared about your appearance?"

"W-Well… I-I don't want t-to be pushed a-around anymore… But T-Temari-chan t-told me that I-I should u-use my body t-to an A-Advantage…"

Hanabi nodded in agreement, making a mental note about 'Using your body to an advantage'. Hanabi was wearing the plain white and blue uniform. Hinata's new high school didn't have uniform but sadly Hanabi's did. Hanabi wore the blue little blue skirt and the blue and white sailor top. In all honesty, Hanabi looked super Kawaii. "Come on Onee-chan! I don't wanna be late!" Hinata nodded and hurriedly walked to the kitchen, seeing that her little sister made her some scrambled eggs. A quick meal. Hinata quickly swallowed down her food and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. She handed Hanabi a piece of peppermint gum and the two were on their way to school.

"Onee-chan, be sure to tell me everything about your first day!"

"H-Hai H-Hanabi-c-chan…"

Hanabi looked over to Hinata, eyeing her oddly. "Onee-chan… If your gonna act tough try to quit your stuttering. I know you've done it for most of your life but… Just try to lose the stutter. It'll make you look more tough."

Hinata nodded, putting on a determined face which made Hanabi laugh. Hinata smiled and waved bye to her sister, a few middle schooler's watching her in pure awe. Sure… they were younger but their minds were more perverted. Smiling, Hinata walking down the street with her confidence slowly rising with each step she took. Soon enough, Hinata arrived at the High school, feeling her confidence slowly slip away. Only a few Students hung around but that was enough to make Hinata's skin crawl. As she walked passed the few students, they all stared which made Hinata's cheeks go bright red. She walked hurriedly passed everyone, making her way into the building and into the foyer. Few students stood there as well, chatting happily to their friends. Hinata took a deep breathe and walked down into one hallway, earning many stares from people as she walked passed everyone. Most of the male students kept their attention to Hinata's breasts, which looked lovely against the pale yellow shirt.

"Oi! Hina-chan! You took my advice!"

A smile appeared on Hinata's lips when she realized who it was. Turning around, she received a crushing hug which made Hinata turn a bit blue. Temari finally let go of Hinata, giggling warmly. Hinata's cheeks flushed when she saw Temari look her up and down with an approved smile. Temari began to clap her hands, laughing again. "See Hina-chan? You were able to live with walking into school with this! Though I must admit… You look sooo sexy… I don't think I can hold myself back.."

Hinata's face flushed again but her expression turned curious when Temari handed her a black notebook with the Title "Important! Do not throw away!"

"A-Ano… T-Temari-chan… w-w-what is this…?"

Hinata studied the notebook and eventually opened it up to see a picture of a cute boy with jet black hair shaped like the bottom of a duck. His ebony eyes seemed mesmerizing to Hinata that she just couldn't look away. Next to the picture said the Name: Uchiha Sasuke. Under the name in lower letter's stated the name: Duck Ass.

"You see Hina-chan… You may look tough but you haven't exactly grown the backbone yet… What I planned to do was to make an entire notebook of people in this school that you have to look out for. Both students and Teacher's," Temari spoke in a hushed tone so any people passing by didn't hear. Hinata nodded quietly, flipping to the next page.

"Now… When you grow the backbone to stand up to one of these bastards, make a check next to their name. I hope you will live up to your looks and kick any person's ass who messes with you. Remember the training we had during your break from school. I want you to also erase every memory you have of… The Asylum…"

Hinata's eyes averted down to the floor and she nodded, holding the notebook loosely with her left hand. Temari smiled sadly, immediately changing the subject by hugging Hinata tightly. "Don't worry Hina-chan! You'll be fine! Now… If you don't mind, I would love to see your schedule."

Hinata nodded quickly, shuffling through the book bag that hung securely from her shoulder. She slipped out a white paper and handed Temari the piece of paper. Temari's eyes narrowed as she began to read. While Temari read from the paper, Hinata took the time to study Temari's attire.

Her sandy blonde hair was tied up in the usual four ponytails while her bangs stood in front of her eyes, not cut too high and not cut too low. Temari wore a black muscle shirt with some baggy black shorts that went right above her knee's. Temari's skin was a marvelous tan that went well with the way she dressed herself. What interested Hinata the most was the beautiful sparkling eyes that Temari had. The color was a wonderful Dartmouth Green… How Hinata wished her eyes had some sort of color to them… She hated her ivory eyes but Temari had always stated that Hinata's eyes were uniquely Beautiful.

"Ah. We have second, fourth and sixth together. Well that's fine. We'll see each other during lunch so its no big deal."

Hinata's attention was paid to Temari's eyes which confused Temari a bit. "Uhm… Hina-chan? You… ok?"

Hinata awoke from her thoughts and nodded quickly, her cheeks flushing. Temari giggled at Hinata's face and smiled, rubbing her head. "You are just too cute, Hina-chan… Even dressed like that."

Hinata smiled, her cheeks worsening with the red color. Temari continued to laugh and hugged Hinata once more. "I have to be on my way. I'd like to help you out but one of the Teacher's need help so I'll be too busy. Make new friends and remember… Act… Tough. Now then… Bye Hina-chan!"

Before Temari raced off, she gave Hinata one more bone-crushing hug and ran off in one direction. Hinata shook her head and walked down a hallway, looking down into her new notebook that contained most of the information that she would need. Hinata's nose was so deep in her notebook that she failed to notice the boy that she happened to bump into. She gasped and fell back a few steps, looking up to see the eyes of a tall boy with a blue tint to his skin. His hair was up and oddly it was blue which matched his skin perfectly. As Hinata looked up to his face, she noticed him wearing some black torn jeans with a blue button-up shirt.

"Oi… Watch out where your going… You could really get into trouble if you just bump into people around here."

Hinata eyes widened a bit at his odd appearance but averted her gaze and bowed, quickling saying, "G-Gomenasai! I-I shouldn't k-keep my n-nose in my b-book! I-I'm so s-s-sorry!!"

Kisame stared down to the girl a bit surprised. She surely dressed different from her personality… Kisame had thought he would have to rough her up a bit just so she got the message but how could he pick on a girl like this? Come to think of it… He didn't recognize this girl either. Kisame sighed softly, shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize… Just be more careful… So you're a new student, huh? I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. And you are…?"

"O-Oh! I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata," Hinata murmured bowing. Kisame chuckled and patted her head, thinking she was cute. Hinata looked up shyly, meeting his eyes. He smiled warmly and asked "So where are you heading?"

"A-Ano… I-I was just w-walking around…"

"Ah. Well if you'd like, you can come with me to meet up with my other friends. They'd have fun meeting you and you seem in need of more friends. What do you say? Hina-chan?"

Hinata blushed, holding her notebook tightly against her chest. She nodded shyly and Kisame chuckled once again. Kisame walked off as in one direction while Hinata hurriedly walked after him. Does this mean the two are… friends?

* * *

Dear Reader's,

Haai! I am finished with the first chapter of this fanfic! Do you like?? If yes, please review so that I am able to put up another chapter. I require at least five reviews. And for all who are waiting for 'This world? Or the other?' I have already began on the chapter and I will promise you all that I will make it much better! Ok then… That's all for now. Bye Bye ^^

-Akumu-chama


	2. Chapter 2

Ello everyone! Wow… More reviews than I expected on the first chapter o.o; But that makes meh happy!! I would enjoy any comment on the styles of clothing I give Hinata but regular review's make me happy too! I enjoy getting any advice to correct any mistakes in my story ^^ Now then… Let us Begin with Chapter two of 'Cold Criminals? Or the Love she never had.'

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata walked shyly behind Kisame, earning the many stares of the different people. Hinata quickened her pace, walking next to Kisame. "So Hina-chan, This is your first day… right?"

"H-Hai," Hinata softly spoke.

"Hmmm… Just be sure to watch out for a few people around here… Don't want anyone causing you trouble."

Hinata smiled sweetly, already thinking of Kisame as nice. As the two continued to walk, Hinata began to think of why Kisame had been so friendly to her. Was he planning to hurt her when he arrived with his friends? Hinata couldn't help but ask him the question.

"A-Ano Kisame-san… W-Why're y-y-you being s-so nice t-to me?"

Kisame put on a thoughtful facing, thinking of the answer to little Hinata's question. Kisame's eyes brightened a bit and he looked over to Hinata, smiling cunningly. "Well… You are new and I just thought that you would need some new friends on your first day. My buddies would have fun hanging out with you anyways." Hinata smiled, nodding happily as the two walked in front of a classroom.

"Oi! Kisame! Who's the little girl who eats babies?"

Hinata blushed, remembering how her shirt had those words on it. She looked up to see a Magenta-eyed boy with silvery white hair that was neatly slicked back. He had on a black shirt that showed his nicely formed muscles with some black pants that had many tears in them. Hinata noticed the Tattoo of a red cloud on his neck. Odd…

"This is Hyuuga Hinata. She's new here so don't try anything on her."

"Whatever… So Hina-chan… Why'd you transfer to a fucked up school like this?"

"A-Ano… I was r-running out o-of school's t-t-to attend so m-my father put m-me in t-t-this school," Hinata gently replied, not used to the inappropriate language that Hidan was speaking in. Hidan was actually surprised when he heard her voice. When he first saw her, he thought of some bitch with a sharp tongue but Hinata was actually sweet…

"Hmmm? How many school's have you transferred from?"

"A-About Se-," Hinata was roughly cut off by the screaming of what seemed a boy with white gauze patched over his left eye. He appeared to be running away from an obviously pissed off blonde, screaming the words: "NOOO!!! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO BAD MOUTH SEMPAI'S ART TO SASUKE!!! DON'T KILLL MEEE!!!"

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the charging boy that was too occupied looking behind himself to check if the storming blonde was catching up. CRASH! Hinata was knocked off her feet and slid down the hallway with the odd boy on top of her. Hinata was too shocked to react to anything but Tobi was surely screaming while Kisame and Hidan watched the two slide away. When Hinata finally realized what had happened, her face grew bright red and Tobi looked down to see who he fell on.

"Oh? Tobi fell on a bunny!"

Deidara had stopped in front of both Hidan and Kisame and looked over to the two, wondering what unfortunate person got squished by the annoying Tobi. Jumping to his feet, Tobi grabbed Hinata by the arm and yanked her upward, causing Hinata's arms to loop around his neck. Gasping, Hinata scurried backward away from Tobi with her face bright red.

"Hmm? Is Tobi scary-looking?," Tobi asked, looking down to check if his blue jeans had an embarrassing stain on them or if his bright orange shirt was backward. Nope. Tobi looked at Hinata, his eye curious. Kisame sighed and walked passed Tobi, over to Hinata.

"Don't be too surprised, Hina-chan. If your gonna hang out with us… Be prepared for a lot of randomness as well as weirdness."

Hinata smiled sheepishly, her blush still there. Tobi popped up next to Kisame and still had the curious look as both Hidan and Deidara walked over to the small circle. "Anyways… This is Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara. This is Hinata Hyuuga for the two dip shits who don't know," Kisame introduced, fairly annoyed at how Hinata had been harassed without even meeting the two.

"Oh. Hi there, Hina-hime, un."

"Hina-chan looks like a tough little bunny!"

Hinata blushed more, averting her eyes to the floor. When the little group began their conversation, Hinata took the time to see how the two 'Dip Shits,' as Kisame called them, looked like.

Deidara had bright blonde hair that was pulled up in a high pony-tail. A large portion of hair was flipped onto his right eyes but the other one was a peaceful sky blue. He wore a black shirt with a sleeveless blue hoodie on top. He had on some pitch black jeans that didn't look to tight. Tobi had short black hair that was nicely spiked up. As said before, he had the white gauze patch on top of his left eye. Her face grew confused when she saw the bright orange shirt he had on. It had a picture of a colorful lolipop that said "Tobi's world :D" under the large lollipop. Hinata shook her head and saw that he had some regular blue jeans on. Nothing out of the ordinary about them…

"Hina-chan? What do you have for first period?"

Hinata was pulled back into reality and began to shuffle through her book bag, feeling the eyes of everyone directed to her. She pulled out the white piece of paper and looked at the periods she had.

_First period: Science with Orochimaru-sensei._

"A-Ano… I-I have Science w-with O-Orochimaru-sensei."

"Well… At least I have someone to go with. That teacher scares the shit out of me, un…," Deidara murmured, feeling uneasy from just imagining the face of that odd snake-like sensei.

"H-Hmm…? I-Is s-something w-w-wrong with O-Orochimaru-s-sensei?," Hinata asked curiously.

"Eh… You'll just have to find out on your own, un."

She nodded, still a bit confused but happy that she was able to go with someone in her first class period. The first Bell rang but the little group continued to chat as if they heard nothing. Hinata watched them, not wanting to be late for her first period. Soon enough the warning bell had rung and the group finally began to separate.

"Come on Hina-chan. Science is this way, un."

Hinata nodded, walking with Deidara nervously. She continued to earn the many stares from different students. Not all the stares were lust-filled either. She wondered if there was something wrong with the way she looked… Or maybe it was just because she was a new student. Nodding, Hinata decided that they all stared because she was a new student.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why did you make your appearance seem tough… When your personality is sweet and fragile, un?"

Hinata sighed softly, already failing at making herself seem tough. "W-Well… I w-wanted to m-make myself t-tougher… I don't a-a-appreciate getting p-pushed around… I-Its just hard t-t-to act tough…."

Deidara smiled, patting Hinata softly on the head. "Hina-hime… I have to admit that you are cute and pretty strong willed to go through a big change, un. If you want to be tougher… Join the Akatsuki, un."

Hinata blushed when she felt him pat her head. She also pondered on the thought of "Joining the Akatsuki." It was true that she didn't know who the Akatsuki were but she definitely made a mental note of this group. She would surely have to ask Temari about this… or maybe the Akatsuki were in her notebook.

"A-Ano… W-What's the A-Akatsuki…?"

"The Akatsuki is basically a group. They don't take shit from people but they do cause A LOT of trouble, un," Deidara replied, not mentioning that he was in this group called the 'Akatsuki.'

Hinata nodded, continuing to make mental notes of it. Soon enough, the two reached the classroom, Gulping, Deidara opened the door to see the usual creepy snake teacher. Hinata walked in behind him, looking around to all the students. The only face she actually recognized would be th face of Sasuke Uchiha. Or as Temari referred to… The Duck Ass. His eyes actually widened in surprise when he saw Hinata behind Deidara.

"Oh…? I sssseeee a new facccee. Come here little Miss Hyuuga…"

Hinata looked over to see the most scariest teacher she's ever seen before. His face almost as white as paper except for the purple markings that ran down from his piercing green eyes. He wore a plain white button-up shirt with some black dressy pants. His face was the only thing that scared her. His clothes were fine but the white face and the purple make. Too much for little Hinata.

"D-Deidara-s-san… S-Save me…"

Deidara chuckled at Hinata's frightened voice but just for the fun of it, he pushed her over to him. Orochimaru's eyes studied Hinata's small shaking form. Deidara grinned and walked to the back saving a seat for Hinata. "Ssssoo, Hyuuga-chaan… Pleasssse introduccce yoursssself to the classss."

Hinata turned, staring at the class with wide, frightened eyes. "M-My name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. N-Nice to meet y-y-you all," Hinata squeaked, quickly bowing and scurrying over to the back, sitting next to Deidara. Deidara continued to chuckle while Hinata sat fairly embarrassed from all the eyes that watched her. She looked up a few moments later, seeing Sasuke stare at her with a bit of… Jealousy? You see, Hinata knew Sasuke since the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's were best friends. Sasuke had always treated her bad but now that he's seen Hinata with another boy… It made him want her. Hinata had always been by herself so Sasuke always treated her badly.

"Well then. Let usss begin classs," Orochimaru replied creepily.

"So was it fun being molested by his eyes, un," Deidara whispered softly.

Hinata shook her head nervously, making Deidara smile. "Your so kawaii, Hina-hime." He smiled at her which made her cheeks flare up. Even though she wasn't used to compliments such as the ones that Deidara was providing… It would slowly but surely push her confidence up.

"God… I hate this class…un."

Hinata looked over to see Deidara drawing on a piece of paper. Hinata decided that this time would be perfect to look through the Notebook Temari had nicely provided her with. She quietly took the notebook out of her book bag and opened the book, seeing the first person to be Sasuke. Hinata already he was a boy to stay away from so she turned to the next page. Haruno Sakura. Hinata remembered that girl from when they were much younger.

The picture showed a girl with bright bubble-gum hair and sea green eyes. Her skin was tan but more pale than mot of the other girls. Under her name it said: Bitchy Slut. Hinata began to read the description of why Sakura was labeled A 'Bitchy Slut.' It said that Sakura had targeted every girl because she didn't want of them going after Sasuke. Sasuke was basically her life.

"Heyy? Whatcha reading, un?"

Hinata closed her notebook abruptly and looked over to Deidara. His face was curious but cute. "U-Uhm… Its just a b-book my f-friend gave m-me."

"Obviously, un. What's inside it?"

Smiling sheepishly, Hinata stuffed the book in her book bag and but it by her side. Deidara pouted, staring at her. Trying to change the conversation, Hinata looked at the picture and noticed it as a kitty. "Awww, t-that's a cute p-p-picture."

"Heh. I am a great artist. Wanna keep it?"

"R-Really?? I-I can k-k-keep it?"

Deidara nodded, shrugging and slipping out another paper to begin a new masterpiece. Hinata pulled out a folder but felt someone staring at her… or more importantly… at Deidara. Hinata peered around the room, seeing Sasuke stare at Deidara envious. Of course, Deidara didn't notice the young Uchiha staring at him but Hinata found it a bit… odd. The boy in front of her turned around and handed her two pieces of paper which was probably homework.

"So you're the cousin of that Hyuuga, Neji?"

Hinata looked up to see the Lazy brown eyes of a boy probably older than herself. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the back spiked up. Hinata nodded silently as he sighed, already annoyed with her.

"Then you must be a prick just like him…"

Obviously, The guy was asleep while Hinata introduced herself since he thought Hinata was like her cousin. Hinata sighed softly not liking to be compared to her cousin even if he treated her more closer than a cousin. Deidara tossed the boy an annoyed look but the boy introduced himself, not really caring that Deidara was glaring.

"Anyways… I'm Shikamaru. Nice to meet you, Hyuuga."

"Her name is Hinata, un. And don't compare her to that jerk, Neji. She's much better than that dickhead."

Even Hinata went against Deidara's insults on Neji, she felt a bit happy that Deidara was standing up for her. The only person who would stand up for her would be Temari and that's only because Temari felt pity for the petite girl. Hinata sighed and shook her head making both Shikaru and Deidara look over to her.

"Nejinii-san I-Isn't that bad… B-But he isn't e-exactly t-the best person e-e-either but he's my cousin a-and I r-r-respect him in every way."

Deidara smiled at Hinata as Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned back around. Hinata felt happy that she was able to stand up for herself as well as her cousin. Deidara began to put his un-complete picture and other stuff into his backpack. Hinata noticed this and began to do the same. Once the two were done, a few moments later the bell rang and both Deidara and Hinata walked over to the door.

"Sempai! How was class with Hina-chan??"

Deidara stared at Tobi, annoyed and just walked away leaving Tobi sad. Hinata felt sorry for little Tobi and walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. "Its o-ok Tobi-san… H-How about we go t-to our class together?"

"Hina-chan is so sweet and Kawaii! Tobi is happy he has a sweet friend!"

Hinata smiled when Tobi called her his friend. She was a bit surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her strongly. Deidara had thought Hinata was following him but he turned around to see Hinata being hugged by Tobi. Growling, Deidara walked over to the two and pried Tobi's hands off Hinata. Hinata stood there, shocked and in the arms of Deidara.

"You can't Hug Hina-hime! She doesn't like being hugged by Baka's like you, un!"

"Nuh uh! Hina-chan told Tobi that she's his friend!"

Hinata looked up to see Hidan with his arms crossed. "Would you two whiny bitches stop arguing? You two are scaring Hinata-chan."

The two looked over to see Hinata with her eyes wide from being hugged from two boy's in one day. Her face was bright red and Deidara let go of her so he could get a look at her face. The three boy's looked at her curiously but she stayed completely still, still shocked.

"Oi! Akatsuki bastards! Stay away from Hinata Hyuuga! She belongs to me!"

Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi turned their head to see who exactly claimed that. Whoever it was would get a beat down from all three of them. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw who yelled that. It was the second heart throb of the school… Uchiha Sasuke.

XxXxXxX

Dear Reader's,

Heehee :D I promised that I would put up the next chapter when I got five reviews and look what happened! I got more than planned :D Well I hope you all liked this chapter ^^ I require… 10 reviews now :O I know… Ima greedy bastard but I can't help it ^^; Anyways… Sorry if there are any mistakes! Didn't have time to check over my story D: Well... Bye Byee!!

-Akumu-chama


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm happy to see that people are enjoying my story ^^ I hope I don't disappoint anyone while writing my chapter's… That would make me fail completely on all my hard work… Well I hope you all like this chapter ^^ I'll try to make it more awsumer so more people can read it :O Well… Let us Start :3

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinata blinked and stared at the young Uchiha in disbelief. Hinata had always despised the younger Uchiha. Sure, she'd never admit it since she didn't have the heart to tell someone that she hated them but Sasuke truly made Hinata sick to her stomach. He always thought that he could get everything he wanted, including girl's. Of course, Hinata had never been wanted by Sasuke because of her shy, dorky appearance but now that her appearance has changed completely and the Uchiha wanted her… She had the upper hand in this "Battle" And she would surely get back at him.

"Belongs to you? I don't think so, Uchiha, un!"

Hidan and Deidara glared darkly at the Young Uchiha while Hinata's mind began to build her devious attitude slowly. Smiling innocently, Hinata leaned over to Tobi and whispered something into his ear. At first, Tobi was surprised that the Shy Hyuuga wanted her to do this sort of thing but once Hinata told her reason, he understood completely. Tobi quickly whispered something into Deidara and Hidan's ear. Both boy's looked over to Hinata and she smiled innocently at them. They both smirked and shrugged while Tobi picked her. At first Hinata was a bit doubtful of this idea but she pushed her thoughts away and let the three boy's carry on.

"Sorry but Hina-chan belongs to the Akatsuki now," Hidan smirked, looking over to Sasuke. Deidara quickly moved beside Tobi and cupped Hinata's face, slowly moving forward and planting a sweet tender kiss on her lips. At first, Hinata blushed red, realizing that her first kiss was taken by Deidara but when she saw Sasuke's face… It pleased her completely.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at Deidara who had been the one to take Hinata's first kiss. Sasuke wanted to be the one to take her first kiss! Well he decided that when he saw Hinata's first appearance and he also knew that little Hinata didn't have the guts to kiss any boy; but maybe she changed during the time that they haven't seen each other… Maybe Hinata was finally learning to be a tease with her wonderful body. Right when Sasuke was about to lunge forward, the bell rang, signaling that the students needed to be in class. Sasuke had gotten numerous detentions but this time, he couldn't get another one.

"Go on, Sasuke-kun~ Don't want another detention for being late," Hidan remarked, having a pleased grin. Honestly, Hidan wanted to be the one to have Hinata's lips against his but Deidara got there first… Made him a bit envious of Deidara… Surprising on how he could possibly feel that way. Deidara slowly pulled his lips away, making Hinata feeling a bit sad about her lips now being lonely. During the kiss, Hinata had felt like she was melting away… She also felt the warmth and happiness of the kiss… What a wonderful feeling…

"You lips are Delicious, Hina-hime. Were you wearing… Vanilla lip gloss…?

Hinata face blushed a darker red when she saw Deidara licking his lips. Deidara chuckled warmly as Hidan sighed and swung his arm around Hinata's shoulder, replying, "No more kissing for you two… And apparently… We're gonna have to get you into the Akatsuki in order for Sasuke to believe you…"

Hinata had obviously already found out that Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara were member's of the Akatsuki. Hinata may be shy and unconfident of herself but she is surely not stupid. That made it even better for Hinata. The Akatsuki could teach her how to properly be tough and she already had friends that were part of the group. The only thing that she needed to do was to be friends with the rest of the group. Wouldn't be too hard… Right?

"Ok then… Well, we should get to class before we get yelled at… again."

Hinata's face fell when she realized that she would be late… For the first time in her entire life. Quickly, Hinata took out her schedule and quickly checked for what she had for second period. Language Arts with Yuuhi Kurenai. Hinata looked around hurriedly, seeing if the class had hopefully been down the hallway they were in at the moment. Hidan took the time to peer over Hinata's shoulder and saw her next class. Smiling, Hidan picked her up, looking at Deidara and Tobi.

"Her next class is with me so I'll be taking her. Go on and check with Pein and Konan about Hinata joining the Akatsuki."

With that, Hidan ran down the hallway with a blushing Hinata in his arms. Deidara was about to protest but kept his mouth shut and walked with the loud Tobi down a hallway. Hidan stopped in front of a classroom and pulled it open, walking inside with the uncomfortable Hyuuga in his arms.

"Oh? You finally decided to join us, Hidan-kun? And who is this…? Another trouble maker?"

Kurenai studied Hinata's red face as Hidan shook his head and let Hinata onto the floor. Again, another classes attention was directed to Hinata but she was able to see her best friend, Temari, sitting in the back with a shocked expression.

"No, No… Hina-chan isn't anything like me… I just happened to pick her up when she was looking around for this class… right Hina-chan?"

Hidan looked over to Hinata and she nodded quickly. Kurenai sighed, thinking that Hidan had threatened Hinata or something because of her nervous behavior. Hinata gulped a bit and Kurenai looked at both Hidan and Hinata. "Hidan, Go on and sit down. _Hina-chan_, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Hinata nodded and introduced herself like she did in the previous class. Once she was finished, Kurenai let her sit wherever she liked. She looked up and noticed that Hidan had sat on the left side of the room while Temari sat on the right side. Hinata wanted to sit next to both of them but she noticed the dirty looks the two were sending each other. Not wanting to choose between the two, Hinata sat in the middle of the room in the back, by herself. Temari and Hidan were both shocked and sad about Hinata not sitting next to them.

"Alright then… Class, We'll be doing group work so find yourself two other buddies to work with. Write a two paged report on some articles that you find inside the Newspaper."

As the chairs around the classroom began to shuffle, Hinata went to the front and took out about two Newspaper's. Hinata turned over to see both Temari and Hidan walking toward her. They eyed each other suspiciously as Temari called over to her, "Oi, Hina-chan! You doing the work again?"

Hinata nodded as Hidan pushed himself between the two, looping an arm around Hinata. "So…? Your friends with this bitch, Hinata-chan?" Temari grit her teeth, glaring darkly as Hinata frowned at Hidan.

"That's n-not nice, H-Hidan-san… T-Temari-chan h-has always's t-taken c-c-care of me…"

Hidan's magenta eyes traveled over to Temari, staring at her boredly. Of course, Hidan didn't believe Hinata's words… How could a hot-headed tom boy have the patience to deal with shy little Hinata? Hidan was surprised that he could do it himself but he remembered Hinata's cute, innocent face. That was enough to calm Hidan's nerves about the common stuttering and blushing…

"Hina-chan! Why're you hanging out with this bastard?! He's apart of the Akatsuki and you should know better!"

Hinata shrunk beneath Temari's lecturing stare as Hidan seemed to stand in front of her, looking down to Temari with an annoyed look. Temari glared up at him, not liking the idea of Hinata hanging out with a criminal such as Hidan. You see, Temari has known Hinata for a very long time… When Temari first met Hinata, Hinata was being bullied once again by a small gang of girl's. Temari took the role to look after Hinata in the outside world. Surely, Hinata's father wouldn't do that for her and Neji wasn't always with his younger cousin since he was moved down to a different house. Also, Hinata already had the responsibility to take care of her sister, Hanabi. Temari has always stuck up for Hinata and always made sure that she was safe. It was no surprise that Temari was so protective over Hinata.

"Calm the fuck down, Sabaku. Hinata-chan doesn't need to listen to a bitch like you. Leave her be."

"Shut the fuck up! You have no idea who Hinata is so you better shut the hell up! I'm the only one who has taken care of her so Fuck off!!"

"G-Guy's…? E-Everyone I-is staring…"

"Not now Hinata! Now listen here, Hidan. You stay away from Hinata or I'll personally make you stay away from her!"

"G-Guy's!"

"We'll see, Bitch. Hinata is her own person so don't try acting so high and mighty!"

"STOP ARGUING!! EVERYONE IS STARING AND I AM BOTH OF YOUR FRIENDS!"

Hidan and Temari turned and looked at Hinata in shock. She didn't stutter AND she yelled at them. Wow. Hinata smiled, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry for y-y-yelling but I-I needed t-to tell y-you guy's that I-I am both your friends."

"B-But Hina-chan! How could you be friends with him?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" Hidan barked, glaring at Temari.

Before the two started yet another argument, Hinata quickly pushed herself between the two. "L-Look… Hidan I-is one of my n-n-new friends. He h-helped me get n-n-new friends to, s-so it's no p-p-problem…"

Temari looked over to Hidan suspiciously while Hidan just wore a smirk. Temari sighed and wrapped her arms around Hinata, pulling her into a hug. "Fiiine, Hina-chan~ Just don't get into too much trouble." Hidan glared at Temari while Hinata easily slipped out of Temari's hug. She sighed softly and pushed three desks together while Temari and Hidan were 'Apologizing.' The three sat down and Hinata studied the newspaper's, already making mental notes for a few of the topic's. Hidan and Temari didn't bother, being used to having failing grades or just pushing them up at the last minute.

As the two began to either chat aimlessly or throw insults at each other, Hinata found a peculiar looking article. A murder had recently happened… The night before to be exact… They found a body with all four limbs chopped off. It was a bit odd because the killer nailed each of the limbs to the wall in a row and above the four limbs was a bloody symbol of the word, Love. The Kanji of Love had reminded her too much of her red haired friend, Gaara. But Hinata was certain that the murder and Gaara were not related at all.

Hinata began to write the two paged report while Hidan and Temari continued to chat. It seemed rather odd that a cold-hearted killer would use the Kanji symbol: "Love" as a sign… It also seemed odd at how Gaara had the exact same symbol tattooed to the left side of his forehead… Hinata shook the thought's of Gaara being a serial killer out of her head. It would be wrong to accuse your Best friends brother and your own friend for being a serial killer just because of a minor coincidence.

"Eh? Hinata-chan…? You ok…? You look a bit… troubled…," Hidan replied, noticing the pressure that Hinata was putting on the pencil she was using.

Hinata nodded, smiling sheepishly at the dark pencil marks in the paper. She neatly held both of the paper's and signed her name as well as putting both of Hidan and Temari's name. Hinata quietly stood up and walked toward the front of the room, placing the paper's on the desk of the Teacher, Kurenai. Hinata smiled when she noticed how messy Kurenai's desk was. Paper's scattered all across the desk, cute little knickknack's almost piling off the desk, picture's of different students on the wall and computer. Oddly… Kurenai reminded Hinata a lot of her mother…

"Hmmm? Your finished with your report already…?"

"H-Hai…"

"Kinda odd," Kurenai murmured, looking over Hinata's writing. "Usually… I'd expect a lazy worker since your friends with Hidan and Temari. Neither of the two do anything and their grades are horrible…"

Hinata frowned, hearing Kurenai's words about both her friends' grades. Hinata would tutor Temari and possibly if Hidan accepted it… She would tutor him too. Kurenai quickly wrote down the grade, which was an obvious A, and handed Hinata back the paper, smiling.

"Keep up the good work, Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled sweetly and bowed before walking back to her friends. She explained to her friends that they got a passing grade for the assignment and were allowed to do as they pleased, which they were already doing. Hinata silently pulled out her schedule and checked her next period. Lunch. Hinata smiled and slid her schedule back inside the book bag. She packed up all her stuff and waited for the Bell to ring.

"Even if I don't trust you or any of your comrades… You'll take care of Hinata… Right?" Temari had asked, looking over to Hidan. Hidan smirked at Temari's pouting and defeated expression.

"Of course I will… She'll be in the Akatsuki soon so it's better treating her as if she's already in the Akatsuki."

Temari's eyes widened and right when she was about to say something, she was silenced by the bell. Sighing, Temari stood and began to bid her farewells to the two. Once Temari left, Hidan turned to Hinata and grinned, replying "Shall we get over to the cafeteria? It would probably be best if you met the rest of the Akatsuki." Hinata nodded and stood up, walking out the door with Hidan. The two walked down the Hallway as a question suddenly formed in Hinata's mind. She looked up to Hidan and shyly asked, "A-Ano… Hidan… Is getting into the Akatsuki hard…?"

"Depends on the person… Our Leader, Pein, Get's to the person's personal information and switches around the person's weaknesses so that he can see whether the person really wants to get into the Akatsuki… Or if the person's nothing special."

Hinata's eyes widened when she realized just what Hidan had said. The leader would look through the personal information of her. What if he found out about the Hospital and The Asylum? That would ruin Hinata's life if anyone except for Temari knew about those two things. It wasn't her fault… was it…? There was no way that Pein would find out about Hinata's past. She burned it all with the hospital. Pein would have nothing to use against her. Right?

"Hinata…? You ok…? You seem a little… sick."

"I-I'm fine," Hinata reassured with a bright smile. "Let's j-just m-m-meet the o-other member's."

Hidan nodded, staring at Hinata with curious eyes. Deciding it was nothing, He shrugged and walked inside the cafeteria with Hinata behind him. Everyone stared at the two… Especially Sasuke. Hidan stopped when he reached a table that was pressed against the lower left corner of the cafeteria. There, Hinata saw Deidara chatting with a nice looking red head and Tobi was hanging around an odd-looking boy. She also noticed that Kisame was chatting with a boy who had several tattoo's of stitches on his face. Kinda odd but… Hinata could put up with it.

"Oi Hidan, you caught yourself another _bitch_?"

That nickname was too familiar for Hinata… Brings back some of those cold memories from her middle school years… Hidan glared darkly at the boy who had the stitch tattoo's while Hinata averted her eyes to the floor and grew a bit sad. "Hinata-sama…?"

Hinata turned to meet the eyes of her friend, Itachi Uchiha. "O-Onii-sama!" Hinata ran over to Itachi and hugged him, Itachi chuckling warmly and hugging back.

"Onii-sama?!" All the Akatsuki member's yelled except for Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu.

It was very confusing on how Hinata called Itachi 'Onii-sama' when it's true that the two come from a different family. Uchiha Itachi and Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata call's Itachi "Onii-sama" Because Itachi has always been there for Hinata in her life. Sure, Hinata had Temari but Hinata first met Itachi when she was five. While little Sasuke treated her like she wasn't human… Itachi treated her life a fragile flower in need of care. Ever since that day, Itachi and Hinata had been very good friends but the only problem was that their two families would have an on and off good relationship. One day they would be fighting. The other they'd be perfectly fine.

"I didn't know that you'd be entering this school…" Itachi replied, studying Hinata's new appearance. She smiled up to him and nodded cutely while the Akatsuki stared at the two. It seemed that the two 'Siblings' didn't explain why they were siblings when they were nothing alike. Itachi sighed and explained to the Akatsuki, and a few of the nosy fan girl's that heard that Itachi had a sister, of the relationship between himself and Hinata. Not real siblings but close enough to be real siblings.

"Oh… That would've been a bit weird, un. By the way, Hina-hime, Me and Tobi were able to come in contact with Pein. It seems that he wants to meet you first before he can decide whether you'll be suited for the Akatsuki."

Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu looked over to Hinata in slight interest. Itachi was a bit surprised that Hinata would want to become a member of their group. It was a bit odd for someone as delicate as Hinata to want to be in a group as ruthless as the Akatsuki. She smiled and nodded as Sasori, Zetsu and Kakuzu stared at her, not knowing who she was.

Seeing that it was proper manner's, Hinata bowed and softly introduced herself, "M-My name I-I-is Hyuuga H-Hinata. I-It is nice t-t-to meet you a-all."

Hinata looked up and smiled at the three, taking the time to study the three. The red head had warm amber eyes that seemed to be wonderfully calm. His skin was lighter than Deidara's tan skin but not as pale as Hinata's own skin. His crimson hair held a few black strips of hair that looked natural but she wasn't too sure. The odd-looking fellow had a very odd skin tone. One side was a ghastly pale white while the other was darker. Not dark brown but almost seemed like his skin was shifting to an inky black. On top of that, His eyes were a piercing yellow that sent shiver's down Hinata's back. Zetsu's hair however wasn't yellow, black, nor white. It was a forest green that shined proudly in the light. Now onto the last, there was the boy with odd tattoo's. His skin was darker than the rest of the member's that she had met. On his arms were the tattoo's of different looking stitches that covered his arms, legs, neck, and face. His face was kind of odd since the stitches ran around his mouth, looking like he didn't have a mouth at all, just a stitch that formed a mouth. But Hinata could easily see his lips so he wasn't sewed up or anything. His eyes were a luminescent green and his hair was fairly long, the color black.

"Hello… I am Akasuna Sasori. Very nice to meet you, Hinata-san." Spoke the red head who charmingly introduced himself.

"Mmhmm. Very nice to meet you, Hinata. I am Kakuzu."

"_Right, nice to meet you Hinata-chan. _**What freakish eyes. **_Be nice. _**Hmph. And I am… **_Zet- _**Su."**

What an odd man. Split personalities… Interesting but very Peculiar. Hinata bit her bottom lip, looking deep into her mind. Could these boy's possibly accept her as a friend…? Would she be able to become a member of the Akatsuki and row tougher, showing up that pitiful prick… Uchiha Sasuke? These people looked at her as a sweet girl who couldn't cause her any harm in any way. Well sadly… They were wrong… Hinata could be able to do more than damage… She just needed something… Or someone to awaken the darkness that lived deeply in Hinata. Could the Akatsuki make her tougher… and give her the love that she needed…?

XxXxXxXxX

Dear Reader's,

Heehee! I feel happy with this chapter ^^ Fairly happy that so much people enjoy reading my story. Very unusual :P Well I'm not requiring a certain amount of reviews for another chapter… However… If you all would like me to continue I would enjoy a Beta Reader. Or a few encouraging review's that would give me the will to continue. If you do not know… I'm usually depressed and give up… A lot. I don't want to make anyone sad but I might feel depressed in my work and delete it. I'm sorry… I just have 'Problems.' I can be very happy but also very sad. So a few encouraging Review's would work wonderfully on my self-esteem so please don't be shy. If anyone wishes for a request of a story, just send me a message of the pairing and the plot. Or just the pairing. Just warning everyone, there are a few pairings that I will not do. Seems a bit odd how Hinata was a weird past, huh? I hope I went over all the mistakes... Hopefully I did :P Well… Bye Bye ^^

-Akumu-chama


	4. Chapter 4

If you have been reading my other story, "This world? Or the Other?' Then you must already know that I'm planning to stop making this little note before the story. I'll write the last note that's after the story but not before it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 4

Hinata smiled happily, bowing to the new member's that she had met. The only ones that she didn't meet would have to be the leader and his partner. They went back to doing what they were originally were, not paying much attention to her… except for the red head known as Sasori. He was fairly interested with her. Her doll-like image made him even more interested in her. Hinata hesitantly sat down and stayed silent, not feeling very hungry. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan had walked to the lunch line, inviting her to go get food with them but she politely declined. Hinata sat quietly, waiting for the other's to return. Kakuzu leisurely looked up from counting his money and sighed, wondering why an angel like this would like to join something like the Akatsuki…

"So… You want to join the Akatsuki. Is there any special things you can do for the Akatsuki?"

Hinata looked up, Kakuzu eyeing her closely which made her timidly avert her eyes. She then began to ponder on the thought of what she could do for the Akatsuki… She knew nothing of the type of work they do and she didn't have anything that would help them… Well there was her and computer's… Being able to get passed fire walls and hack into security systems had always been her specialty. She did that kind of stuff for Neji when he needed to get out of the house late at night. Hacking and other computer things were little Hinatas' specialty.

"A-Ano… W-W-Well I can't s-say for sure b-because I d-d-don't know w-what type of w-w-work the Akatsuki d-does."

Kakuzu smirked and looked down to his money, counting once again. "Smart girl. We'll see what Pein has in stored for you."

Hinata sighed softly, not enjoying the sound of that. Deciding that she would just have to expect anything, the looked up, smiling sweetly. The other's sat down once they returned from picking up their food. She sat between Hidan and Kisame. Everyone ate while Hinata stared to the table, still pondering on what would happen when she met the Leader. Would she be a nervous wreck and fail completely on this? Or maybe Hinata could impress the Leader. It wasn't likely but it wasn't impossible. Hinata was awakened by her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Kisame, smiling.

"You ok, Hinata? You seemed in your own little world and you haven't eaten…"

"E-Eh? N-No, I'm fine, K-Kisame-san! I-I was j-j-just thinking a-a-and I don't f-feel very h-hungry!"

He chuckled warmly, all eyes of the Akatsuki directed to Hinata/ She blushed and looked down timidly, trying to ignore the stares from them all. To her relief, the bell rang and soon everyone began to through away the food that they had finished or that they had not gotten to. Hinata stood up, her book bag still on her wrapped around her shoulder. Now was third period. She remembered that third period was an intermediate class. Shorter time and not really any teaching. More like a hanging out time.

"What teacher do you have for the intermediate class?"

Hinata turned her head to see someone she hadn't expected. It was the red head known as Sasori Akasuna. Hinata had expected it to be someone like Hidan or Tobi… She surely hadn't thought that Sasori would be the one to ask her that. Now that she thought of it… Where were Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi? They had mysteriously disappeared after lunch… Peculiar…

"I-I have class w-with Anko-sensei…"

"Really…? So do I… Shall we go to class together? Since you are a new student and everything… You probably don't know where her class is…"

Hinata smiled and nodded, happily taking his offer. At first, Hinata thought that Sasori would be cold toward her but so far he was kind. He surely did have an innocent face but you could tell that he was very mature. Maybe that's why he was nice to her… Only immature brats made fun of other people for their appearance. No wonder Sasuke was such a jack ass.

The two walked down a few hallways, eventually arriving at a classroom that was barely beginning to fill up with students. Hinata and Sasori both sat in the back of class where not that much students stayed at. It seemed that the back of class rooms were the area's Hinata would surely end up in. Hinata went through the whole introduction thing and soon saw the few people she did know in the crowd of students. There was Uchiha Sasuke who sat in the front with fan-girls surrounding him. There was also Shikamaru. She didn't know him very much but he seemed to be rather… intelligent? He was sleeping with his head down on the desk. Hinata also noticed a girl named Ino in the group. Ino had always been one of Sasuke's Fan-girl's but not like Sakura… She was kinder than Sakura but Ino had never really paid attention to her.

"So Hinata-chan… Why do you wish to be in the Akatsuki? You're so innocent and sweet. The member's in the Akatsuki are quite the opposite."

"W-Well… Deidara-san… H-Had said t-t-that if I w-wanted to be stronger… F-For me to join t-the Akatsuki…"

"Ah… You wish to be tougher," Sasori Acknowledged. Hinata nodded, slipping out a notebook and beginning to doodle inside. Sasori seemed to be in deep thought and Hinata decided to entertain herself with drawing. She aimlessly doodled on the paper, Drawing Tobi getting blown up by Deidara without even realizing it. It just seemed something that Deidara would try on Tobi so she drew it and it looked nicely drawn. The lines went the right ways and the curves worked wonderfully in the picture. Sasori looked down, taking note that Hinata was Artistic with her hands and not only with her appearance.

"So you're an artist as well," Sasori asked, only wanting to pass the time.

"N-No… I have no t-talent for drawing… I-I just d-d-do this when I-I'm bored…"

"But your picture is far from any amateur's… Why make it seem as if you have no talent at all?"

Hinata sighed softly, already knowing the answer to that question. She had always forced herself to think bad of herself. It wasn't anything new but the more Hinata bad-mouthed herself, the more distant Hinata would be from her sanity. Of course, the young Hyuuga had no knowledge of this and that is why she would continue to bad-mouth herself. Maybe it was just a force of Habit… She was used to other people bad-mouthing her… Was it really bad if she bad-mouthed herself? Hinata never thought about it… The words just slipped through her pinky lips…

"I suppose… T-That it's a f-f-force of Habit… I-I'm used to p-people saying t-t-thing like that to me… So… I-I guess that a-at some point in m-my life… I just--- Thought it was o-ok to say s-such things a-a-about myself."

Sasori nodded, soaking up the information that Hinata spoke of. He never thought that someone such as Hinata was raised to think badly about herself. Sure, Hinata was Shy and timid but she didn't seem depressing like one of those local Emo's. Hinata slowly began to fill up the two figures on the paper known as Deidara and Tobi. When Sasori saw what was actually happening in the picture, he chuckled softly.

"That's just how the two are at the base. Deidara's always trying to blow Tobi up or at least hurt him in some way. I must admit though… He is a bit annoying…"

"I-I'm sure t-t-that's not T-Tobi-san's fault…"

Hinata didn't see Tobi as an annoyance to Human Kind. She saw him as a boy who was misunderstood but very kind. Sure, he did have a problem with yelling and such but he was truly a nice person. Hinata had also thought of him as Different. Not a bad kind of different but an interesting type of different that made Hinata want to know more about him.

"You should start packing up your stuff. These intermediate classes are short and we don't want t keep your next class waiting…," Sasori replied, slowly placing his backpack on. Hinata nodded and closed up her notebook, placing it inside her book bag. The two sat, waiting for the bell to ring while the other students noticed the time and began to pack up as well. Soon, the bell rang loudly causing all the students to stand and empty out of the classroom. Hinata's next class was back with Temari and Hidan in Kurenai's class.

Sasori took the liberty to take Hinata to her class. He honestly didn't give a flying fuck if he was late for his next class… He was much more interested in the treasure that walked before him. When the two arrived at Hinata's class, she thanked him and bid her farewell as he lazily walked off in one direction. She walked back into the classroom and sat in the back with Temari and Hidan.

"So Hina-chan… Are you really joining to Akatsuki…?"

Hinata looked over to Temari, a bit surprised by her sudden question. Hinata was hesitant about answering the question but she then realized something. There was nothing to be ashamed of for joining the Akatsuki. This group was going to make her stronger. Why would she be ashamed to admit that she was joining a gang? Hinata looked over to Temari.

"H-Hai. T-The leader of That A-Akatsuki was already I-Informed about me w-wanting t-t-to join the A-Akatsuki…"

Temari looked up to Hidan, as if asking him a question without using words. He nodded, looping an arm around Hinata's neck. "Yupp. Hinata will be a member by… Next week."

Temari sighed softly but pushed away the thoughts of her disagreeing with Hinata's decision. Sure, The Akatsuki were a bit too dangerous for Hinata but Temari wasn't her mother. She may have acted and cared for Hinata as if she was her mother but Hinata and Temari knew that she wasn't. Hinata made decisions on her own… She didn't need Temari to lecture her every time she did something that was against her thoughts.

"Well… As long as your safe… I'm ok with it," Temari replied with a small smile.

Hinata smiled, happy that Temari was ok with her joining the Akatsuki. It was true that Temari wasn't her mother but Hinata still respected her enough to get an approval for something. There was no way she would get hurt anyways… She had friends in the Akatsuki. They would surely help her out.

Classes passed and soon the School day did as well. Hinata found herself standing in front of the school with the Akatsuki. They all chatted about random things and soon Hinata remembered she had to be on her way to her house. Of course, Deidara and Tobi pleaded for Hinata to not go but she continued to say the same excuse over and over again. Eventually, the two let her go and she said her good-bye's to her new friends.

Hinata walked down the sidewalk that led to her house, humming softly to herself. Many thoughts ran through her head and she began to think that maybe she should learn more things about hacking. Might be useful for her later on. Someone shouting her name had awaked her from her thoughts. She turned to see young Uchiha Sasuke running her way. That person she wanted to talk to… Hinata mentally groaned but waited for him, not wanting to be rude.

"T-Thanks for waiting up," Sasuke replied, out of breathe.

Hinata watched him, her hands neatly folded in front of her. After Sasuke had caught his breathe, he smiled sheepishly up at Hinata. Hinata stared at him blankly, not really wanting to waste herself for him.

"So Hinata… I've noticed you hanging around those Akatsuki mutt's… And what about you kissing that Deidara guy," Sasuke asked, raising his eye brow.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-san b-but I d-d-don't think it's any o-of your concern."

"Awww, don't be like that Hina-_chan_."

This boy truly disgusted Hinata… He had never called her _Hina-chan_. He had always called her insulting nicknames that would make her cry when she reached her room. He only wanted her because she showed her body for once… What pathetic prick… Hinata had no wish to speak to him anymore so she simply turned around and allowed herself to be un-polite only this once. Sasuke walked toward her, speaking in a fake sincere voice.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan… For all those years… of Insults… I just didn't realize how special you were until now…"

Hinata continued to walk, ignoring Sasuke which made him feel rather angry. He grabbed Hinatas' arm forcefully, about to yell something but he was silenced by the loud motor of a motor cycle. The two looked over to see the black motor cycle stop beside the two. On the motor cycle, was none other than… Kisame. At that exact moment, Kisame seemed to be Little Hinata's savior.

"Come on, Hina-chan. I'll take you home so you don't have to walk…"

Hinata smiled and timidly sat beside him, holding onto his waist. Hinata smirked for the first time at Sasuke as the two sped off. Hinata held onto Kisame closely, being terrified that she would fall off.

"You don't mind meeting the rest of the Akatsuki at the coffee shop, do you," Kisame called to Hinata, making sure his voice was heard by her.

"O-Of course n-not! I-I just might not be able to stay for long!" Hinata called back, her eyes closed to keep the air away from her eyes that were already beginning to get watery.

Kisame had parked the motorcycle in front of the coffee shop, hopping off and helping Hinata get off. He smiled to Hinata as they both walked over to the coffee shop. Hinata saw everyone, meaning Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame was right next to her. But the two new faces confused Hinata quite a bit. One boy and one girl… The boy had many silver piercing on his face, his hair a vibrant orange and his eyes gray with small black rings inside them. The girl's hair was a chilling blue and the paper white rose was pinned in her hair. Her eyes with the same icy blue and two snake bites were placed under her lip.

"Ah, Hina-hime! You're here, un! This is our leader, Pein and his partner, Konan."

Hinata stared wide-eyed, not expecting to meet the leader so suddenly. She also didn't expect… The leader to be so… hot.

XxXxXxXx

Dear Reader's,

Fuuuck, It's 3 in the morning and I'm tired… Hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes… I'm very tired and I wanted to wrap it up quickly. Sorry if its short… Really tired… Well… I have to go… Please review… Bye Bye *Yawms*

-Akumu-chama =w=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Hinata stared up at the leader of the Akatsuki and his partner with wide lavender eyes. He chuckled, noticing her surprised and leaned forward, tilting her head up with his index finger. She felt her cheeks beginning to heat up and tried to take a step back. To her avail, her left foot moved back and then her right foot as she stepped about five steps back. He chuckled once more and outstretched his hand to Hinata, his steely gray black-ringed eyes holding secrets she wondered about. She caught herself before she was hypnotized by his mesmerizing eyes and took his hand shaking it.

"So… You're the wonderful Hyuuga that everyone has informed me about. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-chan.," He charmingly replied, kissing her hand.

Hinata pushed down the urge to blush once more and smiled, nodding her head. "The p-pleasure is mine," Hinata murmured before taking the blue-haired girls hand and shaking it.

Tobi ran up to Hinata and hugged her happily, shouted something along the lines of, "I missed you so much, Hinata-chaaan! Tobi doesn't have much friends but Tobi does have Hinata-chaaan!"

Hinata giggled as Tobi's stupidy and patted his head, already sort of used to the hugging. Deidara growled and tried to pry Tobi off of Hinata while Tobi whined and clung to his… Urm… Hinyanya.

Pein rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Let's sit down so the people can stop staring at us," Pein replied, pointing to the other customers staring.

They all agreed and sat themselves at about three tables that were the closest to each other. There were only four seats at each table and you all must know that the Akatsuki is a pretty big group. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori sat at the first table, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi sat at the second, and Hinata, Deidara, and Itachi sat at the last. Overall, Pein was able to get all of their attention with his deep charming voice.

"So it is true that we all would like little Hinata-chan to join the Akatsuki… right," Pein question with a raised eye brow.

"Haai!" –Tobi

"Hell Yeah!" –Hidan

"Omnomnom!" –Zetsu & Kisame

"Whatever." –Itachi

"Yeah, un!" –Deidara (Obviously. :P)

"As long as I can keep my money and my spider, Derek." –Kakuzu

"Sure." –Sasori

Hinata smiled happily, liking the feeling of being wanted and looked over to Pein curiously. He whispered to Konan for a few moments as the Akatsuki fell silent and strained to listen. Pein ended his whisper conversation with Konan and cleared his throat, smiling.

"Then Hinata I allowed to stay—"

"Yaaaay! HINYANYAGETSTO STAYWITHTOB AND —"

"—But," Pein continued since he was so rudely interrupted. The Akatsuki fell silent once more and stared up at Pein with questionable eyes.

"I must spend at least one day with Hinata-chan before she gets to join. To learn more about her and such; something like, _a date."_

Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori were about to protest but Pein silenced them with a steely glare.

"If any of you have any complaints then we will just drop the possibility of having her as a new member. Do I make myself clear?"

All members nodded except Itachi… He was staring off into space, bored. Hinata could feel the butterflies in her stomach increase with nervous-ness and took a deep breath. Pein smiled and stood with Konan, making his way to the door.

"You all enjoy the rest of your day. Konan and I have some business to attend to so… please do excuse our absence."

And with that, the polite Pein and quiet Konan made their way out the door and into the parking lot. Deidara was the first to speak.

"Why the hell does Pein get a date with Hinata? One of us would do a much better job at entertaining Hinata, un!"

"Heh, I bet I could do a better job at entertaining Hinata… with my tongue~"

Deidara glared at Hidan while Hidan simply smirked. Hinata blushed furiously and sighed, standing up. Everyone looked up to her curiously as she walked towards the door.

"Sorry you guys.. But I h-have to go home. My f-father wanted to tell me something important so… I-I have to go.."

"Awww… Please stay, Hina-hime, un."

"I really wish I-I could but.. I can't."

"Well at least give us your number," Hidan replied, taking out his cell.

"My father d-doesn't think I need a c-cell phone."

They all stared at her shocked except Itachi, who stood up and walked over to Hinata with a small smile.

"I'll take you home. I need to talk with Hiashi anyways…"

"Really, Onii-sama…? T-Thank you ^^"

Deidara was about to protest but Itachi silenced him with a cold glare. Deidara mumbled something and turned to Sasori, annoyed while Itachi smirked and walked out the door with petite Hinata beside him. Itachi lead the small girl to his car which was a pitch black Altima with a shiny smooth surface. Itachi opened the passenger's side of the car wide for little Hinata, allowing her to step inside. She sat down and looked up to Itachi who closed the door, walked around to the driver's side and stepped inside. She relaxed in the passenger's seat as Itachi started his car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Y-You remember where I live, r-right, Onii-sama?"

Itachi nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, making swift turns. Hinata stared out of the window and began to doze off. Itachi noticed this and smiled to himself as he continued to get closer and closer to Hinata's house. Once he arrived at the Hyuuga Household, he gently shook little Hinata awake.

"H-Huh? O-Oops, sorry Onii-sama ^^; M-Must've fallen asleep."

"Its fine, Hinata, Just wanted to tell you that we're here."

Hinata sat up and stared up to her house with tired eyes. She sighed sadly, wishing that the ride could've lasted longer and stepped out of the car with her book bag around her shoulder. Itachi stepped out aswell and walked with tiny Hinata up to the front door. In the process they traveled through the wonderful rose garden holding wonderful colored flowers. Hinata timidly opened the front door and walked inside after slipping off her shoes. Itachi did the same aswell and followed Hinata to the livingroom. Since the Uchiha's were mainly the same as the Hyuuga's, taking off the shoes and being courteous was already a custom to him. Hinata saw her father, Hiashi, sitting on the tannish couch reading his paper.

"U-Uhm… I-I'm home, Otou-sama.."

Hiashi looked up from his paper, slipping off his reading glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Age could be seen in the older Hyuuga's eyes as he darted from his young daughter to the heir of the Uchiha's throne, Itachi.

"Hmm..? Itachi Uchiha… Haven't seen you in awhile. What brings you here with my daughter?" Hiashi questioned, sending Hinata a glance that told her to sit down.

"Just a request that I have for you, Hyuuga-sama," Itachi spoke, his voice respectful. While the two spoke, Hinata sat across from her father and kept to herself, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Hmm? So you wish for my daughter to stay with the Uchiha's for a bit?" Hiashi questioned, already disliking the idea of Hinata sharing the same roof with that despicable brat, Sasuke. Hiashi had a soft spot for the trustable Itachi but Sasuke just annoyed him to the very end.

"Yes. I know it sounds very unreasonable to be asking out-of-the-blue for your daughter to stay with us but… She's been falling behind in her studies and I'd rather have her as close as possible to be able to tutor her."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up to Itachi with disbelief. It was one thing to ask for her to stay with the Uchiha's but now he accused her of falling behind? Hinata was at the very top and this little accusation would make her father disapprove of her even more. Hiashi turned to Hinata with an angry look but turned back to Itachi when he began to speak once more.

"But it isn't her fault… You see, Hinata has been helping me with a bit of my groups work and she has probably been distracted with all the work I have been putting her up for. That is why I have taken it up to my responsibility to bring Hinata back up. Don't get me wrong, your daughter has been doing an excellent job in school and I just happened to bother her with my work. I do apologize for the slipping grades of Hinata but if she stays with me in the Uchiha household, I'll be sure to give her as much time as I can to get her caught up. I will take her to school every day and be sure that she is getting the nourishment that she originally gets here."

With that, Itachi ended his long speech and gave both Hinata and Hiashi relief. For Hiashi, he didn't have to worry about having a rebellious daughter. As for Hinata, she didn't have to worry about a lecture she would've gotten if Itachi didn't make an excuse. Hiashi rubbed his temples and looked over to Hinata, then Itachi.

"Hmmm… If you promise to keep my daughter away from that cocky little brother of yours, then I do not mind if Hinata stays with you for a couple weeks…"

Itachi had a satisfied smile on his face and bowed respectfully to Hiashi. "Thank you, Hyuuga-sama… I'll be sure to pick Hinata up tomorrow morning. (Note: Tomorrow is a Saturday for them ^^) Please be sure to have everything packed up, Hinata-sama," Itachi spoke, looking over to Hinata.

Hinata nodded, a bit shocked that her father would allow her to stay at the Uchiha's. Sure, she didn't mind the Uchiha's but she did mind one certain Uchiha. She supposed that being able to catch up with Itachi would make up for having to be in the presence of the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, it is getting late and I should probably go home. I have a lot of work to do so I will surely see you in the morning, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled sweetly to Itachi and watched him bid his farewells to Hiashi and leave. Once Hiashi heard Itachi's car leave from the Hyuuga's property, he turned his attention to Hinata.

"I didn't request for you to talk to me to lecture you, Hinata. I simply wanted to tell you that your elder cousin, Neji, will be living with us. He was actually gonna be moving in tomorrow but I suppose you won't be able to see him since you are leaving for the Uchiha's tomorrow morning…"

Hinata's heart practically fell when she heard that Neji, the cousin that hated her guts, would be living in the same house as her. She didn't hate her cousin or anything but… Who would really want to live with someone who hates them? There's always an up and down to life since life itself is a rollercoaster. Her up was that she'd be spending time with Itachi starting tomorrow and her down was that she'd come home to a person who absolutely hates her. But little Hinata is in for a surprising surprise~

* * *

Dear readers,

I know, I know… I haven't updated this story in the longest time but… I've made a decision. I'm going to complete this story whether I get bored of writing (Hopefully not) or not. I will update for all the people who like this story ^^ Though, I do not understand why I have fans for this story :P (I has horrible self-esteem ^^;)

Anyways… I put up a forum that is asking all of you which pairing you prefer :3

Hinata and Gaara or Naruto and Hinata?

Check under my forums and tell me why Naruto and Hinata is a good paring because I absolutely hate that pairing and needs someone to explain!

The Gaara and Hinata explanation is for my friend who dislikes Hinata and Gaara as a couple. I personally adore this pairing and for all who agree with me, review under the forum and prove my friend wrong xD

Whichever pairing gets the most positive reviews with an explanation will be rewarded with me giving them a fanfic ^^ Reviews shall be counted up on.. September 25th! So everyone, please review and prove either me or my friend wrong!

Well that's enough for now… See you all later!

-Aku-chama~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Sunshine peaked through Hinata's lavender curtains which caused her to slowly awaken. She sat up and took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes until she woke up fully. Today, Itachi would be picking her up and she'd spend the next few weeks at the Uchiha compound. She swung her long pale legs to the side of her bed and stepped onto the cold wooden floor, making her way toward the bathroom to begin her day. A half an hour passed and she exited her bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her.

"Hinata-sama, Itachi Uchiha is here to pick you up!" called one of the maids from outside of her door. She squeaked and hurriedly started to get dressed, telling the maid to tell him that she'd be down shortly. She stared at her vanity, fully dressed in a grey Big Ben's T-shirt with its collar jaggedly cut with a red undershirt underneath. She had on some grey and red plaid shorts with lots of zippers in them. Her red Vans were a bit beat up and she had lots of rubber bracelets on. Her hair was straight and she placed a plaid headband on her head, smiling. Picking up her phone and bags full of the stuff she would need, she dashed out the door and scurried downstairs.

"Hello, Hinata-sama… It's nice to see you again."

Hinata froze in place as she heard her older cousins voice slip into her ears. She looked up to see her dignified cousin staring down to her with steely cold ivory eyes.

"H-Hello, Nejinii-san… I-I'm sorry but I must go!"

Before Neji could stop her, she ran as fast as she could down the stairs and into the main room. There, Itachi stood beside the door with a charming smile playing across his lips. He wore a simple Gorillaz shirt with 2-D pointing a gun at the viewers and behind him is Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel tagging up a brick wall. His pants were a bit baggy but not sagging like all those "Mega Gangsta Idiots ,." Lots of chains, though.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. You look nice, shall we be off?"

"H-Hai… Uhm… Are we going to the Uchiha mansion first or are we going to meet up with the others…?"

"I find it easier to drop off all your bags and get you situated in your room. That reminds me… You won't be spending Christmas with your family. Does that bother you in any way…?"

Hinata smiled sweetly and shook her head. Of course, Christmas time was always a wonderful family time but Hinata was never happy. Her father would get angry with her because she wasn't able to get more expensive gifts and now that Neji would be living there, it would just be hell.

"No… I'd be happy to s-spend time with the Uchiha's this Christmas ^^ Anyways… I-I have a special surprise for the group this Christmas," Hinata murmured.

Itachi's eyes flickered with a sort of emotion but it disappeared before Hinata had time to notice. Instead, she stepped into Itachi's car and put her bag full of clothes and such at her feet. Itachi started his car and drove out, making his way out of the Hyuuga estate and onto the road toward the Uchihas' mansion. As Itachi drove, Hinata stared out the window and stayed in deep thought, wondering what she was going to do for Christmas. As her mind wondered, the car pulled to a stop and Hinata awoke from her trance.

"Once we get into the house, please don't mind my brother, Hinata-chan. He might question you and such but all you have to do is walk passed him."

"I-I couldn't do that… I-I may dislike Sasuke but I-I'm not going to be rude.."

Itachi shrugged and picked up Hinata's bags, insisting on helping her. She walked beside him and opened the door for him, immediately seeing Sasuke standing in his kitchen in only his boxers with messy hair.

"Hmmm? You didn't tell me you were bringing over company… And the cute little Hinata-chan at that~"

"Shut it, Sasuke. Hinata's going to be staying with us for a few weeks so if I hear that you were bothering her, all those gay pics of you are going on the school homepage."

Sasuke growled and bit into a red apple as Hinata followed Itachi to her room for the few weeks. He walked down a hallway and opened the door that was between his and Sasuke's.

"Here. I'll give you a few minutes to get your stuff all fixed and such… Unless you'd rather stay here while I run a few errands?"

"T-That'd be fine. I-I wouldn't want to trouble you anyways…"

Itachi smiled slightly and patted Hinata's head lightly, saying he won't be gone long and leaving her room. As soon as Sasuke heard his brother leave, he made his way to Hinata's room and leaned against the door frame, smiling.

"So you'll be staying with us for awhile, huh?" Sasuke cooed, trying to make her notice his half naked body.

"Y-Yes.." Hinata murmured, taking her clothes out one by one and putting them inside the drawers.

"Well I hope you make yourself at home… And I'm right next door if you have any confessions or… urges~"

"N-No, I think I-I should be fine, Sasuke," Hinata replied, annoyed as she pulled out her many drawing pads and placed them all on the dresser with a lamp. The room was pretty average looking in color and in quality. One queen sized bed with a dresser beside it and a closet on the other side of the room. Beside her bed and dresser was a bathroom which meant she wouldn't have to trouble herself by going to the hall bathroom where any perverted boy could peep. Hinata smiled, pulling out a sewing kit and pushing it under her bed.

"Hmmm…? What's that for?" Sasuke questioned, making his way over to Hinata and sitting beside her.

"I-Its supplies for a gift… I was planning on making Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki a gift."

"What, you gonna knit them sweaters?" Sasuke chuckled jokingly.

"N-No," Hinata replied, frowning. Once she finished putting everything away, she picked up her drawing pad and flipped to an already-written-on page with a bunch of diagrams on it. She flipped the sketch pad and showed Sasuke, smiling.

"Hmmm? You're making them dolls?" Sasuke questioned, looking confused.

"Y-Yeah… I've been getting better at making dolls so I figured they would like something like that…"

Well, if you're into that kind of thing… I guess it'd be an interesting gift… So, what're you getting me?"

"I-I haven't exactly thought of a gift for you," Hinata smiled, being completely honest.

Sasuke faked a hurt expression and Hinata smiled, closing her sketch pad and putting it up on her dresser.

"Sasuke… You should go put on some clothes…"

"Naaah, I dun feel like it. I feel like bothering you," Sasuke smirked, moving ontop of her and tickling her sides.

Hinata gasped softly and began to giggled, curling up and trying to push him off. Sasuke continued, enjoying to see her glee-filled face as Hinata wiggled under them, causing them to both fall on the floor, Sasuke pinning Hinata down and staring straight in her lilac eyes. She gulped and the two heard her door creak open slowly. The two looked up and their eyes widened.

"O-Oh… Your back, Itachi."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hahaha! I finally updated :D And I'll start doing that waaaay more often since I've gotten my own laptop x3 Anywaaays, It would be Mai story if there was no fucking Cliffhanger xD So, What will Itachi do once he sees his big bad perverted brother pinning down innocent little Hinata? Welll… 10 Reviews to find out :D

Anywaaays… For all those who have requested a story, please pm me and tell me about it again ^^;; It's just… I forgets v,v But I am open for Requests :O And you all should know that I'm not afraid to be a pervert =w= Heh. So… uh… Reviews pleeaassseee! Btw, Happeh New Years :D

~Aku-chama


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~

* * *

"Sasuke… What the hell is this? Didn't I tell you not to bother our guests? Were you trying to rape her?" Itachi growled angrily, pulling Sasuke off and throwing him to the side.

"I-I was just tickling her! I swear! As her," Sasuke exclaimed, trying to defend himself as best as he could.

Itachi picked Hinata up and apologized over and over again, dusting her off. "Is this true, Hinata-chan?"

"H-Hai.. B-But we fell off the bed from me squirming so m-much…" Hinata murmured, not wanting Sasuke to get in trouble for something they both did. Him tickling her and Her giving in and making them both fall.

Itachi sighed and placed Hinata on her bed, pulling Sasuke out. Hinata sat there, confused and a bit afraid when she heard a bunch of crashes and yelling come from the other room. A few moments later, Itachi entered the room, smiling a bit too innocent as he sat across from Hinata.

"Please do be careful around my brother, Hinata-chan. He may come out nice and sweet but in the end, he really does only want one thing… I've seen it go down with lots of sweet girls such as yourself," Itachi spoke with utmost honesty, staring Hinata directly in the eyes to show just how serious he was.

"I-I won't… I-I promise."

That relieving Itachi only a bit, he stood up and took Hinata's hand, pulling her off the bed.

"If you don't mind, we are to go to see the rest of the Akatsuki to listen to Pein-sama's orders. I was informed to take you with me so you can get used to the style that the Akatsuki work in."

Work in…? Hinata thought that the Akatsuki were only a club of sorts, not a job but she would soon learn as she walked to Itachi's car. The two sat in the car as Itachi drove and Hinata patiently watched the outside trees zoom by. This made Hinata feel more welcome in the Akatsuki, even if she didn't know what they did. In all, Hinata was just excited and happy how she was being welcomed with open arms; or arms that were slowly opening for her.

"Itachi… What do the Akatsuki do?"

"…," Itachi responded, keeping his eyes on the road and deciding not to answer. At least not yet.

Hinata shrugged off the silence of Itachi's silence and thought to herself, pondering on what the Akatsuki could be. Maybe they were a group of Otaku's obsessed with cosplaying? Or maybe they were a cult! Hinata amazed herself with the thoughts running through her head but they all stopped as the car halted to a stop.

"We're Hinata-chan. Try being a bit silent when we go through our meeting. You may be entering our group but you're not official so… It'd be best to just be silent and have your own personal opinions to yourself. Especially since Pein-sama will be attending this meeting.

Hinata nodded and stared up to the large Mansion that happened to look completely abandoned. She obediently followed Itachi, afraid that the Mansion might collapse over them as they walked through the hallways. Hinata's mind whirled, confused by all the hallways until they finally entered a room.

In the center of the room was a large pool table with chairs all around. The pool table had lots of marker on it but they all seemed to be color coded so that you were able to see which member wrote which. The orange seemed to be used a lot which Hinata guessed that it was Pein's writing. On the back of each chest nut colored chair was a name carved deeply into the back. All the chairs looked old except there was what looked like a new chair between the chairs labeled as "Deidara's chair," and "TOBI'S CHAIR :D."

"Until you're an official, that chair must remain blank but it is now yours until you're proven to be a member."

Hinata's pale lavender eyes lifted in happiness as she ran over to the chair and smiled happily when she saw a purple marker sitting in front of it. Sure, in everyone else's eyes it was just a chair but to Hinata, It was a sign of acceptance. Then and there, Hinata decided to herself that she would continue this group until she was completely in. No chickening out. No nothing, Hinata would push herself to be in the Akatsuki until she was in and that was final. If only she was aware of the future to come…

"Oi, Hinata-chaaan, un! You decided to come, huh?"

Hinata's eyes lifted to the perky blonde who could have been easily mistaken for as a woman. He wore a black muscle shirt with some baggy black jean that didn't sag bellow his ass. (w I sorry. I dun like the stupid "Ima mac daddy Gangstaa! Respect!" Lol, Nu.) Hinata sat herself in her chair and smiled sweetly as Deidara sat in his.

"I'm excited about today's meeting, un! Looks like I'm getting restocked in all the latest bombing material. Ahhh, I love my job, un."

Bombing material…? What was that supposed to mean, exactly? While Hinata tried to comprehend what a group could do with bombs innocently, Tobi sat himself next to Hinata and grinned happily.

"Hi Bunny-chaaan! You ready for today's meeting? Tobi ish excited if Tobi has any missions today!"

Hinata watched the members spill into the room as she stayed silent; trying to concentrate on just what the hell was going on. Once Pein entered the room, everyone fell silent and they all stared at him as Konan passed him some papers.

"All right, this is the first meeting that we have with Hinata accompanying us. The finishing of this mission will lead to Hinata-chan's entrance into our group. Surprisingly, this mission is so big that we're going to have to have our entire group working on it. Since Hinata will be living with Itachi, we'll allow her to get some of the training so she will be able to accompany us."

As Pein continued to talk, Hinata seemed to focus on her thoughts only. Mission, training, bombs… All words weren't usually used for something innocent. Hinata held her breath and let it out slow, paying her attention back to Pein and began to listen to Pein the best she could.

"Hinata will eventually spend the night with a few of the members that I believe will be able to teach Hinata some worth of knowledge that will help her. So Hinata-" Pein spoke, directing his steely metallic eyes to Hinata and smiled a bit- "What field do you choose to work in?"

Hinata felt her face grow hot from the male eyes all staring at her with an intensity that made her want to collapse.

"F-Field," Hinata questioned with innocence.

"Ah yes, I should probably explain a bit more clearly. All of you state your fields and inform Hinata a little about it in case she wants to be associated with you."

"I guess I'll start since usually no one wants to join me, un! I specialize in bombs. When with bombing, you have to learn how to deactivate in case you are being threatened, which is usually the weapon they use. You must learn what the common bomb is made up of and how to make a bomb with everyday items, un."

Hinata's eyes widened, not used to being in discussion of guns. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she shifted in her seat as Sasori began with his field.

"Poisons. It's also not usual for people to want to help me but in order to have poison as your field, you need to know the basics of making an ordinary poison. You need to be able to smell a substance and sense whether it's poisoned or not. You will be tested. And lastly, you need to know how to make at least 25 different poisons."

Hinata's eyes widened, hearing the serious in his voice and seeing that it wasn't a joke. This was bad, the group she vowed to complete was some kind of murdering group! She looked up to Pein and then it hit her. Pein had a smirk running across his lips. The bastard… He enjoyed seeing her discomfort and oddness in the topic. She avoided his stare and felt anger build in her stomach. Had he not the decency to inform her about this? The group killing?

Time passed and finally everyone was finished with the introductions of their specialized talents. Deidara: Bombs, Sasori: Poison, Hidan and Kisame: Machine's, Kakuzu: Money, Itachi and Tobi: Swords, Zetsu: Disposing of bodies, and lastly, Pein and Konan were the leaders. All of the members stared at her with innocent eyes, however. They were used to talking about all of this… That's why they expected nothing out of her.

The only people who I could see waited for her to start crying or to immediately want to leave was Itachi and Pein. They wanted to see the disgust in her face. Whether Itachi looked down to her as a little sister, he wanted to see her leave and never come back while Pein did it out of just sick enjoyment.

Hinata took a deep breath to calm her thoughts and reopened them, forcing herself to stop stuttering with all her might and to look at Pein straight in his steely eyes. She borrowed that sort of confidence that she had when she was younger. In her demon days…

"Is there anything open that has not yet been taken yet, _Pein-sama_?"

Hinata said his name poison of her own lining syllable. He blinked but covered his surprise with a simple cough.

"Hacking and Gunmanship."

"Is it allowed if I take both? Since Hacking is already so easy for me?" She immediately questioned, her eyes flickering with an emotion that no one in the room could define.

"Do as you wish, Hinata, I just do not want you to end up breaking down so close to the mission," Pein replied, narrowing his eyes at Hinata.

Hinata plastered on her innocent face and sat back in her chair. "Don't worry, Pein, I won't."

Something inside little Hinata tapped into an emotion that she had tried to hard in locking up inside herself. Hatred? No… That fueled this unknown emotion but what was it?

A few moments later, the meeting was dismissed and Hinata was soon driving away with Itachi. The two stayed silent until Hinata whispered something to herself, finally understanding what that emotion was.

"Hmmm? Did you say something, Hinata-chan?"

"…"

"Hinata?" Itachi questioned, looking down to her.

"_Insanity…"_

_

* * *

_

Dear Readers,

Did you all like this chapter? I didn't but that's just because I dun have much confidence for myself, huh? Anyways, this chapter showed a little of inner Hinata's thoughts, huh? I'm going to put up a forum so you all can vote for which main pairings should be inside. More info will be in the forum about any other things ^^

Well, onto my next story :P Lilac Ribbons! Hope you all continue to read this story!

-Aku-chama~


	8. Chapter 8

Hah! This would be the last story and I would've updated all of my stories and on top of that, add a brand new story! WINNING! Lol. Anyways, The people who keep their eyes on my stories have hopefully noticed how my writing style has changed… And hopefully it's a good kind of change. Anyways, I won't stop updating after this! Cuz I'm cool like that ;D Anyways, Let me get on with our lovely chapter 8! Enjoy, please~

* * *

Chapter 8

A few days had passed swiftly by from the day that Hinata first met the entire group known as the Akatsuki. Already, she was given teachings by each of her teammates, most of the help being on gunnery. Hinata had exactly no experience when handling a gun and she surely was afraid of firing one off. But with a little help from Itachi and Deidara, she was off to a good start.

"Come on, Hinata. Is it really that scary to shoot a piece of paper?"

Itachi gave a questioning but irritated glare towards the Hyuuga as she stood with shaking hands, looking at the paper man that was pinned across the room on an opposite wall. Deidara gave a long sigh and pressed his hand against his forehead, about ready to give up for that day. Hinata could see how troubled they were with her fear to shoot but it wasn't her fault. Guns were bad. Kitties were good. Those were her morals before she entered the Akatsuki and obviously, that wasn't good. Hinata didn't have a problem aiming or seeing where she was to hit, it was just the simple fact of pulling the trigger. One pull and you could instantly end someone's life. That is what made Hinata so nervous handling guns.

"Hinata-chan… Why don't we just call it a day, yeah?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes to herself at the signs of weakness she was showing. It disgusted her. And if she was to properly be a part of this organization than she had to pass her fears and her comfort zone. She had to be daring like her little sister. Yes, daring was the word.

Easily ignoring the words that Deidara said, she narrowed her lilac eyes and glared hard at the paper man, focusing herself and finally pulling the trigger that kept her so on edge. The force of the shot cause Hinata's hands to shoot back only slightly and the sound shot through the room, causing both Itachi and Deidara to instantly stare at the paper man. They both glanced at the hole on the paper man and were surprised to see that the bullet had been shot directing in the middle of the head.

"Good aim, Hinata. Tomorrow, we shall move forward."

Hinata held a happy smile as she watched Itachi disappear and looked back to Deidara who gave a smirk. He ruffled her hair and chuckled as he pulled her along, feeling pleased that Hinata had finally shot after the last two days. As the two followed the older Uchiha, they stepped into a van that Itachi normally drove and sat in the back, Hinata and Deidara sitting in the seats. The back of the van had seats that went vertical along the car inner wall instead of going horizontal and a few crates hung in the corner. As Itachi drove, Deidara took the time to actually talk to Hinata. He asked her different questions like how it was to be a rich kid. Of course, Hinata didn't like thinking of herself as a rich kid. It was true that she held the glorious name, Hyuuga, but it didn't mean anything, did it? Deidara continued to bother her with meaningless questions that began to lower her mood. Man, was Deidara one oblivious blonde fucker.

"That's enough, Deidara. Can't you tell you're making Hinata uncomfortable? Really, who asks someone what coloured underwear do they usually wear?"

Itachi eyes the rearview mirror and glared as Deidara glared back with his one sparkling eye. Glancing back to Hinata, he frowned and apologized, not realizing that he did indeed make her feel uncomfortable. She shrugged it off and soon she was saying goodbye to him as they reached his home.

Once Deidara was gone, Hinata hopped to the front seat, deciding it was best to keep Itachi company even if he wasn't one who needed anything. "S-So, Itachi-san,  
W-What k-kind of m-missions do t-the Akatsuki d-do…?"

Curiosity lingered in Hinata's words as she looked up to him with her child-like eyes. He kept his red ones on the road and thought of what he could tell her. Really, what could he? She was already in the group so soon enough she was going to find out but telling it to her face was difficult. Being blunt wasn't something Itachi struggled with but what could he say? He got a bit flustered when being close to the small female. He merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive, not being able to find the right words.

"You'll find out when we have your first mission. Of course, people go on missions according to their age and how experienced they are. Meaning ranks, and you, Hinata, are at the very bottom. Do not worry, though. You'll get better, I'm sure."

Hinata was a bit shocked at first but she gave a sweet smile as she heard Itachi's mild but comforting words. Peering out the window, Hinata noticed large drops of rain began to splat on the window. They grew close to the Uchiha Manor and Hinata didn't mind being there one bit. She was given a largely well room that was good enough to fit a princess… And everyone was so nice. Of course, there was the occasional bitterness towards Sasuke but surely, all was well. She was a bit nervous about having to live with the two older men but they did nothing that would put her in danger. She was just nervous around them for 1. Being male, and 2. Being some of the most attractive boys in her entire school. Oh, how she was going to hear hell about how she was now spending her days in the household of the Uchiha.  
Hinata was awoken from her train of thought as the car halted to a stop and she was stepping out of the van with Itachi. She hurriedly walked to the door to avoid the rain and stood underneath, waiting for Itachi since he was taking his sweet time. He smirked and unlocked the door, allowing Hinata in first. Hinata slid off her shoes and Itachi did the same, calling out inside the home and not being surprised to get no response.

"It seems that we're the only ones here, Hinata. Is there anything you'd like…?"

She gave a courteous shake of the head and silently made her way towards the kitchen, pulling ingredients out to make something. Of course, Hinata would not ask Itachi if he could make her food because it simply went against her morals. She was happy making her own meals so there was no problem with him just watching her in interest. She blushed as Itachi followed and sat at the counter, watching her with cat-like eyes.

_Something sweet…_

That's exactly what she wanted. Something to soothe her taste buds. She smiled cheekily as she thought of the perfect sweet to make for that evening. Dango! It was perfect when properly made and she was definitely one to know how to correctly construct something as simple as Dango. So that was what was meant to be made.  
Pulling out the ingredients, Hinata got to work and Itachi only watched longer and eyes her as she would do cute quirky things that made her, her. As she steamed the Dango balls, she gave a soft hum and began to stir the sticky syrup that topped the Dango perfectly. Itachi enjoyed seeing Hinata like this… Having fun with something she was obviously good at. And although it was a secret, the glories Itachi Uchiha also had a sweet tooth and Dango happened to be his favorite. He hoped dearly that she would offer some to him.

"Okies, I-Itachi-san… I've finished. W-Would you like to be the first to taste? I-I want to know i-if I did o-okay…"

Itachi gave a curt nod even though he was eager and slightly curious to taste her creation and she happily skewered the balls of Dango, drizzling the sticky sweet sauce on top and handed him his Dango. He peered down to it and ate one, chewing on it thoughtfully as the flavors mixed together in his mouth.

Delicious, as he guessed.

He gave a nod to Hinata in approval and continued to eat, causing Hinata to giggle and get one for herself. She bit into it and gave a soft squeal of happiness as the taste vibrantly made itself noticed in her mouth. The two sat in silence and quietly ate their Dango, Itachi asking for another but Hinata telling him to wait for the others. Hinata eyed Itachi curiously and gave a soft giggle as she noticed the small pout that formed. He quickly turned his head in a moment of flush and Hinata only smiled more, standing up and cleaning around the kitchen. For being one tiny girl, she really did make quite a mess when she was… erm… Inspired?

"Thank you, Hinata. The Dango was truly delicious…"

"D-Dun m-mention it, Itachi-s-san."

Itachi gave a soft sigh and walked toward her, lifting her chin lightly so she forcefully stared into his raging crimson eyes. Her face grew dark red and Itachi wore a smirk, speaking in his lovely voice.

"We're going to have to work on that stuttering too, huh? A Hyuuga such as yourself shouldn't stutter. You have so much to represent when in front of the real world."

Of course Hinata knew about this. Her father only lectured about how she carried herself and the Hyuuga name. It had gotten quite annoying and to hear this from an Uchiha had made her even more annoyed. They were the ones who were the only challenge to the Hyuuga's. So in turn, the two clans didn't get too well along because of the little quarrels they often went through. Hinata lightly pushed his hand away and decided to change the topic, trying to not stutter for the sake of her embarrassment.

"Itachi-san… Why do you… not tell me a-about the type of missions we get?" Hinata was honestly curious but this sort of just popped up. Itachi stood up straight and coughed nervously, struggling for words once again. She tilted her head to the side and continued to talk.

"Please tell me t-the truth."

Itachi gave a troubled sigh and peered down to his hand, opening it at first to stare at the palm but then closing it in mild anger.

"Hinata… We're… Criminals."

* * *

Dear Readers,

So, Sooo? Was it worth the wait or did I fail super hard? Tell me through my reviews, please! I'm happy that people have taken such a liking to this story… Anyways, good bye for now! I shall update the other fanfic soon. I promise :O!

-Akumu-chama


	9. Sorry, Bro's

Hey you guys…

Sadly, I have posted this message to say that I'm going to give up on my current four stories that I have started on this account. I've decided that I wanted to actually make a new account on here :3 Probably BellalalaNyanx3 Or some shit like that… Look up that name o.o Alright? Anyways… I will continue my writing and I shall continue to take requests and all that.. I'm really sorry for all this but I just have my reasons for doing this. Hopefully, I have fans who will continue on to subscribe to my next account and if you have any requests then please do go ahead and pm me ^^ Anyways… I guess I'll see you all on my other account :3 Remember,** BellalalaNyanx3.**


End file.
